1. Field of the Invention:
Applicant's invention relates to apparatuses for playing parlour games involving strategy and memory related skills.
2. Background Information:
Many United States patents have issued for game apparatuses, the use of which involves rules by which a winning player will have amassed a maximum number of points and/or will have arranged game pieces in a preferred configuration as determinable by certain nomenclature provided on the game pieces. The following United States patents are, in varying degrees, relative to such apparatuses and associated game rules: No. 4,119,320 issued to Chorba et al; No. 4,385,763 issued to Moscovich; No. 3,674,274 issued to Schur; No. 3,866,918 issued to Goldfarb et al; No. 572,388 issued to Van Kuran; No. 680,324 issued to Gedge; No. 818,409 issued to Bolton; No. 1,206,334 issued to Kohler; and No. 4,497,491 issued to Holman.
A limitation common to most game apparatuses is the degree to which an apparatus is suitable without modification for playing a number of different games.